


Regent's Revenge

by Bradspyjamas



Series: A Pendragon Never Begs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Bradspyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served cold and Arthur's cool planning is about to pay off ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regent's Revenge

'… and you know what to do?'

'Yes,' Gwaine snapped, shooting Arthur an exasperated look. 'Now get gone, unless  _you_  want to ruin it by being here when they arrive.'

'You shouldn't talk to your Regent like that.'

'I do a lot of things I shouldn't.' Gwaine closed the gap between the two of them and ran a hand over Arthur's crotch. 'It's what makes life fun.'

'Later,' Arthur smacked Gwaine's hand away and yanked the door open. 'and don't mess up.'

Gwaine rolled his eyes at Arthur's retreating back before shutting the door. He'd never thought of Arthur as the type to indulge in this kind of thing and with what he'd just brought him … Gwaine fumbled with the lacing on his breeches as the pressure of his growing erection became too much. He had half an hour to spare and he intended to use it wisely, imagining what it would feel like to get his hands on the Prince for the first time.

xoxOxox

'Feel funny.' Merlin slurred, several hours later. He, Gwaine and Lancelot were sat in Gwaine's chambers, half way through the second jug of cider. Well, he and Lancelot were, they'd both failed to notice Gwaine had yet to refill his glass from the new jug.

'You look funny, too,' Gwaine said, pressing a hand to Merlin's forehead whilst trying not to laugh. 'Perhaps you'd better lie down for a bit.'

'Mmm,' Merlin leant heavily into Gwaine, burying his face in the other man's neck, 'Sleepy.'

'Up you come then.' Gwaine lifted the warlock with ease, handling him as if he were a kitten. Arthur might be out to make Merlin squirm but Gwaine was more than well aware that it would be his neck if Merlin actually got hurt.

'Gwaine?'

He carefully laid the now comatose Merlin in the middle of his bed before turning to his lover.

'What's the matter Lance?'

'Did you … drug …?' Lancelot tried to gesture to the jug but almost fell off his chair.

'Yes,' Gwaine said, steadying him and starting to divest him of his clothing while he was still conscious enough to help. 'Don't worry, just one of my games, I'll be here the whole time.'

The second Lancelot's eyes fluttered closed Gwaine strode to the door, pleased to find a young serving boy waiting outside as he'd asked.

'Go directly to the Prince Regent and inform him his presence is required here immediately. You must then inform Sir Percival that he will be needed on special guard duty. Understand?'

The young boy nodded and hurried off, leaving Gwaine smiling wickedly at the two men who were now completely at his mercy.

xoxOxox

'Merlin … Merlin …' the warlock swam through the blackness, towards the voice he trusted implicitly. 'Merlin … can you hear me?'

'My head …' a hand supported his neck while a goblet was pressed to his lips and he greedily swallowed the cool, sweet liquid, uncaring as to what it was.

'Arthur?' He whispered when the goblet was taken away, vision still blurry but the pain receding fast. 'What happened?'

'You had a little too much to drink, my love.' Arthur came into focus, bare chest and smirk glinting in the candlelight in such a way that made Merlin struggle to sit up.

'Oh I wouldn't bother.' Gwaine appeared on Merlin's other side, also naked from the waist up. 'You won't be going anywhere.'

He tugged on the rope in his hand and Merlin's right arm was jerked away from his body, back towards the head of the bed. A second later and his left arm suffered the same treatment and he turned to see Arthur knotting another rope.

'Rope doesn't work on me, boys,' he said with a laugh but a second later he was gasping in disbelief.

'What have you done?'

Arthur tapped the metal cuff locked around Merlin's wrist that the rope was attached to. 'They suppress the magic of the individual being restrained. No matter how powerful they are. You can't really think this castle, of all places, wouldn't have a few of them lying about somewhere.'

'I …' Arthur placed a finger over Merlin's lips.

'No talking.'

Merlin's eyes widened but he didn't try to respond, well aware that this was, at last, retribution for his own little trick three months ago. He'd actually thought Arthur had forgotten about it. How stupid could he have been?

'There's a good boy.' Arthur nodded before moved down the bed, grabbing Merlin's left leg as Gwaine grabbed his right. They swiftly tied silk sheets round each ankle before bending his legs up and securing them to his arms. Merlin realised they'd left his breeches on as his cock, which was half hard already, pressed painfully on the lacing that felt far tighter than normal.

'Ready?'

Gwaine didn't bother to reply, instead kneeling on the bed and leaning across Merlin to capture Arthur's lips with his own. Merlin bit back a moan at the sight of the two men plundering each other's mouths. One of Arthur's hands was fisted in Gwaine's hair while the other swept over Gwaine's chest, teasing at his nipples. Gwaine's hands were both below Arthur's waist, one squeezing his tight arse and the other caressing the significant bulge in Arthur's trousers. Gwaine eventually broke their kiss to lick and suck on Arthur's collar bone, causing the Prince to make a mewling noise that went straight to Merlin's groin. With his cock fully hard the pressure from the breeches was unbearable and Merlin couldn't help bucking his hips in a futile attempt to somehow release it.

'Look Arthur,' Gwaine's voice was rough with arousal, 'I think Merlin might be enjoying the show.'

When Arthur looked down at Merlin, the warlock couldn't help moaning aloud. Arthur's lips were swollen and, blossoming on his collarbone, was a deep crimson bruise, exactly where Merlin usually marked him. Clearly Arthur and Gwaine had discussed exactly what Merlin liked to do and the thought of them plotting together only increased his state of arousal and his desperation.

'Arthur … please.'

'I told you not to talk.' Arthur's voice was stern but there was a tremor to it that gave away just how much he was enjoying himself.

Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur was too fast for him.

'I know you'll beg. I don't want you to beg. I want to you to be silent. Not one single cry from your lips.'

'Other wise we'll have to gag you.' Gwaine said, gesturing behind Arthur. 'Just like Lance.'

Merlin turned his head in the direct of the gesture but Arthur's body was blocking his view. Gwaine slipped his hand round Arthur's waist and tugged him closer, into the space between Merlin's knees so the Warlock could see what he'd been pointing at.

Gwaine's rooms, although significantly smaller that the Prince's, were laid out in the same way and Lancelot was in exactly the same position he'd been in that night, to the right of the fireplace as Merlin looked at him from the bed. However, that was where the similarities ended. Lance was completely naked except for the silk sheets that had been used to bind him to the chair he was seated in. His arms were pinned behind his back and ankles tied to the back legs of the chair so he couldn't put his feet on the ground. The position also pulled his knees apart so that his hard red cock was clearly visible, jutting up from its nest of dark curls. It looked like a wad of cotton had been stuffed in his mouth and his eyes were slightly wild but the pupils were blown with lust.

'Lance didn't ask my permission to watch you both,' Gwaine said, still slowly caressing Arthur's cock through his breeches, the blond man leaning into him, planting wet kisses over his shoulder and neck and beginning to return the favour. 'And you, Merlin, know exactly what you did … so we're going to punish you both.'

Merlin bit down hard on his lip as Gwaine returned his mouth to Arthur's, both men now ripping at the others lacings in an effort to free their trapped erections. He'd never seen Arthur with anyone else and this was beyond erotic, watching Gwaine wrap his slim fingers rounds Arthur's thick cock and begin to pump as Arthur mirrored his actions on Gwaine's thinner but slightly longer length. Arthur was panting hard but it was Gwaine that seemed to unravel as Arthur sped up his ministrations. Arthur had to grab him round his waist to keep him upright, murmuring soothing platitudes as Gwaine's legs shook and his cries escalated.

'Arthur … Oh Gods … Oh Arthur,' and then Gwaine was coming, hard, over Arthur's hand and chest.

Merlin felt like he was going to burst, his cock was throbbing so painfully in the tight confines of the breeches. He began thrusting up, the angle of his knees meaning the breeches moved slightly each time, providing some blessed friction. He squeezed his eyes shut, speeding up and willing himself towards release despite the minimal attention but a heavy hand pinned his hips to the bed.

'Oh no you don't,' Arthur's voice was like a whip crack and Merlin's eyes shot open at once. 'If you so much as move one more inch before I give you permission you will regret it.'

Merlin nodded mutely, legs falling open wantonly, utterly transfixed by what Gwaine was now doing to his Prince. Arthur had his back to Gwaine's chest and both of Gwaine's arms were wrapped round Arthur's waist, one hand – slick with what Merlin thought was saliva – was pumping Arthur's cock hard. The other was alternately tugging and cupping his balls. Arthur shone in the candle light, the light sheen of sweat highlighting every since one of his well toned abs and making Merlin's mouth go dry with want. Arthur's head fell back on to Gwaine's shoulder, his breathing harsh, but apart from that he made no sound as Gwaine increased the tempo. Until that is, Gwaine said

'Come for me, Arthur,' and the Prince did, shouting Merlin's name as he covered the warlock in pearly ropes of come.

'Which one do you want to start with?' Arthur asked as soon as his breathing had returned to normal. Gwaine looked between Merlin and Lancelot, tongue darting out to wet his lips, before reaching out and circling one of Merlin's nipples with his finger.

'Lance I think. After all, he's been awake longer than Merlin.'

'You will watch us. You will not make a sound and you will not move.' Arthur leaned over Merlin so their lips were mere inches apart. 'Do you understand?'

Merlin didn't get a chance to nod as Arthur kissed him fiercely, nipping at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling away and turning his back on the warlock. Seeing Gwaine was now naked Arthur quickly shucked off his own breeches and joined him in kneeling on the thick rug in front of Lance's chair. They positioned themselves one on either side so that Merlin had a uninterrupted view of what they were doing.

'You know you deserve this.' Gwaine stated, running his fingers up and down Lance's inner thigh but each time stopping short of touching the weeping prick that was twitching violently with every stroke. Arthur had leant forward, head pressed to Lance's chest and Merlin could only assume that he was sucking Lance's nipple. Lance's groans were now clearly audible despite the gag and he was wreathing in his bonds, muscles straining as he frantically tried to get one of them to touch his neglected cock.

'I think we can remove this now, don't you?' Gwaine tugged the cloth from Lancelot's mouth and kissing his lover hard. Arthur pulled back, taking over where Gwaine had left off, trailing feather light touches over Lancelot's lower abdomen and inner thighs.

Merlin could feel his jaw creaking, so tight had he clamped it shut to prevent him whimpering at the luscious sight before him and his muscles were trembling with the effort of not moving. He had never, ever felt this turned on before, not even that night when Arthur had been completely at his mercy and his balls were pulsating so hard he thought he might pass out from the pain. Especially when Gwaine pulled back from the kiss and he heard Lancelot sob:

'Please … Gwaine … please …. I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry,'

'Not sorry enough,' Gwaine said, as Arthur pushed Lancelot's knees further apart and Lancelot moaned so loudly that both Gwaine and Arthur's cock's twitched at the needy sound. 'Is it still in place?' This was directed at Arthur, who was now licking Lance's inner thigh.

'Yes, still exactly where you tied it.'

'Gwaine … please … touch me … please … need you … to touch me,' Lancelot's chest was heaving and he was lick with sweat. 'God … can't take … hurts …'

'You … are … not … going … to …. come,' Gwaine punctuated his words with bites to Lance's collarbone. 'Not tonight.'

Lance's eyes almost popped out of his head at the words and Merlin swallowed convulsively as he grasped what was going on.

'Neither of us are going to touch your cock, neither of us are going to lick or suck your cock and neither of us are going to untie that ribbon until dawn is breaking.'

'You like to watch so much,' Arthur said, lifting his head so he could look Lance in the eye. 'You can watch all of us come without you.' And then he dipped his head and blew lightly over the now purple tip of Lance's cock, making the man whimper in desperation.

'Gwaine … please,' Lancelot's voice cracked but Gwaine just placed a kiss on his forehead as he stood, helping Arthur up.

'You deserve this,' he said again, as they made their way back to Merlin's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net  
> Second chapter of this is drafted but I don't seem to be able to get it right. If you have any suggestions of what our dynamic duo can do to Merlin, please let me know, it might break the writers block!


End file.
